Revelations
by jmanfilms12
Summary: a demon from the era when god made the earth is realesed an kills off the human race except for the lucky ones who got sealed away in murals an now the human race must survive against all odds an deafet the demon army who destroyed their civilization with the help of the nephilam a being who has the powers of both a demon and a angel with him they will win the war of revelations
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all heres a new story im going to make called REVELATIONS!**

**A demon from the era when god made the earth is realesed an kills off the human race except for the lucky ones who got sealed away in murals an now the human race must survive against all odds an deafet the demon army who destroyed their civilization with the help of the nephilam a being who has the powers of both a demon and a angel with him they will win the war of revelations its based 9000 years after the demons attack an there are four new races the swordsmen beings whos life force is connected to their weapons, crystadons living creatures made of gemstones like pearls an diamonds, necros living skeletons,beastmen animals who have evolved into humanoid form. The nephilam is going to be either Naruto,Gohan,Blackstar,Ichigo,Luffy,Natsu,Dante from devil may cry,Or an OC he'll also get a massive harem an im making a poll of it the second place one shall be the second main character an will also get a harem**

**ALSO THIS STORY IS A CHALLENGE TO ANYONE WHO WHISHES TO TRY IT OUT!**

**All i ask is no yaoi,please make it a harem though if you dont thats fine,you can choose who ever you want as the main character man or woman an make up a badass demon an please tell youre friends about my little account here on ...man its good to be back**


	2. The apocolypse

**An the winner for the spots as main character an second main character are *Drumrolls by Coduss*.**

**NARUTO UZUMAKI IN FIRST PLACE AN ICHIGO KUROSAKI IN SECOND!**

**Naruto:FUCK YEAH SUCKERS I'M THE NEPHILIM**

**Ichigo: Eh second aint that bad**

**Coduss: in third place, we have Blackstar...wow...you'll never surpass god like that...**

**Blackstar:*Sitting in the corner a cloud of depression over his head* Only one person voted for me**

**Coduss: suck it up blue boy. and finally, in last place we have, ironically, Dante!**

**Dante:Why did barely anyone vote for me I'm actually a nephilim and way more badass!**

**Naruto:*slyly grins* Looks like people like me more than you grampa hair**

**Ichigo: hehehehe**

**Dante:*Trying to kill Naruto an Ichigo but is being held back by coduss an jman***

**Jman: Calm down Dante!**

**Coduss: *pulling Dante away* dammit! put the sword down! we cant have you kill them before we even start the story!**

**Dante:dammit**

**Jman: Oh relax youll still be in the story**

**Dante:Fine**

**Jman: now coduss who else was on our list that didnt make the cut**

**Coduss: well, first up we have Natsu**

**Natsu: Eh oh well im still fired up to kick demon ass**

**Coduss: ...wouldnt demons be immune to fire? *shakes his head* never mind...next up we have the next pirate king, Luffy**

**Luffy: Im hungry**

**Coduss: you're always hungry, go bug sanji, and next we have the young half sayian Gohan**

**Gohan: Eh oh well i gotta go study before my mom finds out im gone *Flys through the roof***

**Jman: OI MY ROOF!**

**Coduss: heh, as hot as Chichi is, id be in a rush to get there too, and finally, we have...what ever your name is...**

**Oc:Oh well at least ill still be in the story**

**Coduss:...who the fuck are you any way?**

**Jman:An for those who think we wont have the non main characterts in the pole not have a girlfriend well be doing LuffyxOC,NatsuxLucy,DantexOC,BlackstarxTsubaki,OCxOC,an GohanxVidel**

**NOW ON WITH THE PROLOUGE!**

* * *

><p>-Konoha,year:2014,Day of revelations,six months after pains attack on konoha-<p>

Its a peaceful day in the elemental nations in konoha we see our favorite blonde Jinchuriki Naruto Uzumaki walking through the calm village of konoha with his friends the konoha 9 in a random meadow.

Neji Hyuga an Rock Lee were sparing with eachother exhanging attack after attack while everyone else was laying down a relaxing.

Lee was grrinning as he fought the hyuga "yosh Neji! your youth is burning brightly!" he said in a youthful way then launches a kick at his head.

Neji smirked an dodges lees kick "youre skills have really improved" he then used the air palm technique on lee which hit the green beast in the chest an straight into a tree.

Lee just got up with his usual smile "Yosh! Neji that was an excellent attack!"

Neji just bowed in respect "Thanks you Lee-san"

Naruto was laying down next to his girl friend Hinata Hyuga smiling an holding her close "its nice we got some vacation time...".(jman:pay me coduss i knew they where a couple)

Shikamaru Nara was sleep in the shade his teammate an best friend choji was munching on chips an nodded to what naruto said in agrement.

Kiba was sitting with akamaru on a rock Shino was standing...being shino.

Ino was picking flowers for her familys flower shop with help from Tenten, Sakura was reading through her medic scrolls an Sai was drawing in his art book.

Hinata was laying next to naruto a wide smile on her face an a big blush on her cheeks from how close she was to him. (Jman:*Plays muskrat love on his flute*)

Naruto smiles at hinata, and holds her hand, and kisses her cheek "i love you hinata-chan...nothing can screw today up...unless if the Author keeps playing that tune" (Jman:Aaaaw)

Kiba huffed in annoyance he had a huge crush on hinata but when she got with naruto he realized he had no chance an decided to look for another girl.

Shikamaru groaned at what naruto said "why did you have to say that naruto..."

Tenten smorked saying "Oh relax shikamaru the akatsukis been quit for the past 6 months"

Hinata huged naruto bringing their faces inches away from eachother. (Jman:*fanboy squels* Finally the thing Naruhina fans been waiting for! *coduss sweatdrops*)

Naruto leans his head to kis hinata on the mouth an hinata does the same their lips are about 1 inch close from touching, but their interrupted as an explosion is heard far off in the distance, across the village.

Shikamaru sighed "i told you so..."

Choji looked at the direction of the explosion "wh-what was that?!'

Shino looked in the same direction as everyone else an said "it came from the other end of the village..."

Neji then exclaimed "lets check it out

The group rush too the other end of the village seeing a muscly man wearing Black pants an no shirt or shoes with black eyes a spiked tail with spiky blonde hari an crimson skin with fanged teeth with an army of what seemed to be trolls an orcs killing civilians an ninjas, (Jman:for trolls think of World of warcraft trolls an orcs Lord of the rings an in this story asuma didnt die by hidan an kakuza)

The konoha 9's senseis where in the chaos as well Kakashi Hatake was fighting off trolls an orcs alike,Asuma was doing his best against what looked like a giant troll,Kurenai was escorting civillians to safety an Gai was fighting over 20 trolls in gate 3.

Naruto hits a troll sneaking up on Kakashi with a Rasengan "Kakashi-sensi! whats going on?!"

Kakashi quickly replied " have no clue all the sudden some strange looking guy blows up the wall an these creatures appeared" they then proceeded to kill off trols an orcs that came near them.

Shikamaru yelled in shock "Asuma! Choji, help him!" then uses Shadow possession to stop a troll from attacking a little girl who then runs off with the civillian leaving the village.

Choji nods and truns giant, and tackles the giant troll through a bulding an the troll giant grabs onto choji an tosses him a few feet.

Choji got up with a growl "So thats how ya wanna play huh!" Choji an th troll giant then rushed at eachother exhanging blow after blow but in the end Choji won the fight.

Lee screamed out "GAI-SENSEI!" then activates three gates and jumps to help Gai along with neji who activates his byakugan.

Shino makes his bugs eat a troll s an orcs alive an blocks an kills the ones that get near him with a kunai.

Kiba is tearing into trolls with akamaru using the fang over fang technique, Sakura was healing wounded civillians an ninjas with all she has an Ino an Tenten were guarding her.

Hinata was helping Kurenai evacuate civillians from the battlefield as Naruto kills another troll he looked to kakashi an asked "what do we do?! theres too many!" just as he said that he saw the demon they all saw earlier.

The demon was making ninjas explode just by touching them, singing quietly "one little, two little, three dead ninjas..."

Kiba just looked at the demon shocked "T-t-that guys just touching them and their blowing up!"

Asuma then yelled out "I got this freak!" he then activated his flying swallow and rushed the demon.

The demon looked over and grinned, and slowly brought out a demonic looking blade from it's sheathe and calmly walked past as Asuma rushed him.

Asuma then stopped in his tracks and his head fell straight off and his dead body fell to the side shocking the Konoha ninjas.

Shikamaru looked pissed off "Y-y-you! KILLED ASUMA-SENSEI!" the unusually pissed off Shikamaru was about to rush to attack the demon but he was being held back by Ino and Choji, stopping him from killing himself.

Kakashi growled out "Who the hell are you!"

The demon smirked again saying "Allow me to introduce myself I'm Rage, General of the Army of hell and fucker of many good guys shit".

Kurenai was the most pissed off "WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU ATTACKING OUR VILLAGE AND SLAUGHTERING OUR PEOPLE?!" she yelled in pure white hot anger. (Jman:*Hiding behind Coduss* She's pissed… Coduss: …..the father of her unborn child just died….what do you expect?)

The demon now known as rage just laughed "Well you're a feisty one you'll make lovely little angry demons as our breeding tool…" the girls of the group looked disgusted.

Just then Rage grabbed two senbon going for his neck an blocked a giant sword from chopping his head off "Hmmm I'm gonna take a guess an buza Momochi and his daughter Haku Momochi?" he said looking back at Zabuza who was wearing a leaf ninja head band instead of a mist one.

"Yeah, and you're the asshole killing our fellow ninja!" The former demon of the hidden mist replied with a grin under his mask. (Jman: In this story Naruto saved Haku and Zabuza)

Rage noticed the grin mark on the sword users face and then heard something that sounded like a thousand chirping birds an looked to his front seeing Kakashi charging his Chidori and Naruto forming his Rasengan he tried to move but he couldn't he looked down seeing he was caught in Shikamaru's shadow trap jutsu "Well...shit…".

Zabuza then shushined outta the way and for some reason rage made no attempt to struggle to break free.

Naruto an Kakashi then ran towards rage their attacks at the ready an jumped up Kakashi shot the Chidori to Naruto, who caught it into his Rasengan and then went into sage mode "**Sage art: Rasendori!**" he then slammed the attack into rages gut.

The demon general then flew back the attack still contacted to his gut and once he came to a stop the Rasendori exploded in a mixture of lightning and wind.

Naruto exited sage mode and took a breath "Well that guys down for the count now to" He was then interrupted by the rubble that fell on rage from the explosion exploded as rage stood up with not even a scratch.

Naruto looked at Rage shocked "W-What the fuck!?"

The rest of the Konoha also looked surprised "N-Not even Pain could survive that attack from Naruto" Neji said completely shocked.

Rage then smirked "okay not gonna kind of a dick there guys." he then instantly appeared in front of Naruto and flicked his forehead.

Naruto then flew back skidding across the ground an making a trench when he stopped he was at the other side of the village in large amounts of pain luckily he was a jinchuriki cause if he was a weak regular human like the writers of the story he would be nothing but a trail of blood and gore. (Jman: OI!)

Naruto tried getting up but was literally too damaged from rages apparently weak attack "D-Dammit...T-Tyra status r-report" He groaned out to the female Kyuubi sealed inside him.

Tyra then explained worried about her mates well being "Well youve got six broken ribs,2 dislocated joints,an a shattered nose,an a concussion".

Naruto coughs out a bit of blood making tyras worry grow "great...i dont suppose you could heal any of that up quickly could you?"

"Im doing the best i can kit" she replied then her an Naruto sees a blury blue skinned woman.

Naruto tenses an ask "w-who the hell are you?"

Meanwhile with the others

"shit, naruto hasnt come back out yet..." Kiba exclaimend

Choji had a look of worry on his face "c-could he be-"

Shikamaru shakes his head "we cant stop to worry about it, we need to do something about this bastard...".

Zabuza glances at kakashi for answers "i dont suppose we have any more bright ideas..."

Kakashi brought out a kunai "Hit him with everything youve got" he ordered everyone, at this evryone Rushes rage at once.

back with our blonde her,Naruto sees a flash of light an everything goes white as he slips insto unconsiouness.


	3. Hello new world!

**Here we are with a new chapter of a story that's in my opinion pretty cool an here's Naruto an Ichigo's harems**

**Naruto: Kushina, Tsunade, fives, Sora, Hinata, Blair, Chimpette, Mebuki, Aries, an Aquarius, Blaze, Rouge, Seras, Android 18, Zangya, Mikasa, Rangiku, Nami, Erza, an Tayuya, Soifon, Cana, Ino, Tia, Yoruichi, an Haineko, Tyra, Mikoto**

**Ichigo: Yuzu, Karin, Unohana, Samui, Karui, Nel, Tobiume, an Hiyori, Robin, Mirajane, an Rukia, an Medusa, An Fiora, an Kurostuchi , Kurenai, Annie, an Isane an Orihime, Virgo, an Libra**

**An just so everyone knows we've decided that Dante will be going out with Sakura Haruno in this story an our favorite rubber man Monkey D Luffy will be dating Nanao Ise**

**Nanao: Are you serious! Dear god I already feel the headaches!**

**Luffy: *In a rare moment of seriousness* S-sorry Na-chan….I don't mean to cause you headaches…I-its just you're so pretty I keep messing up around you….**

**Nanao: *Blushes at his comment* M-Maybe it won't be that bad**

**Coduss: And Sakura gets Dante…we feel we owe her for keeping the rest of the female population safe from Sasuke**

**Sakura: *Drooling over Dante***

**Jman: uh Sakura what about Sasuke**

**Sakura: Sasuke who? All I see is this hunk muffin!**

**Dante: *Sweatdrops* u-um….c-can you please not drool on the coat miss?**

**Jman: Whelp Coduss do the disclaimer please, Kushina needs her boy toy *Runs to Uzumaki compound***

**Coduss: *tunes out the sounds of sex….with difficulty* We don't own shit in this story except the general d if anyone says different we were never here**….

* * *

><p>-Location:?, Day:?, Year:?-<p>

In a beautiful lush forest we see a young woman wearing a pink short sleeve shirt with black streaks on the shoulders short black hair and cargo shorts with a card case on her belt and fluffy looking shoes though her most distinct appearance would be her black fox ears an tail an her red slit eyes...an probably her D-cup breast, This young woman was walking through the forest an she finds a giant mural of the Kyuubi no Kitsune with devil horns pulled back an white angelic wings on its back

The young women just looked at the mural in confusion the cupped her hands over her mouth and yelled "Hey Samekiba! Come look at this!"

As soon as she said that a humanoid great white sharkman walks through the trees to the young woman's location wearing a brown shirt with spiked pads on the shoulders and brown pants with spiked thigh and knee pads with a gold trident on his back "what is it, you find something for dinner? Just don't tell me you found another shroom patch, remember the LAST time we ate random mushrooms in the forest?" he then looks at the mural "Sora what the hell is that thing?"

The young woman know known as Sora replied saying "it looks like a mural"

Samekiba then deadpans at her reply "No really? I had no idea. I MEAN...what the hell is it showing? it looks like a weird ass fox...even weirder than you"

Sora then slightly glanced at Samekiba "...ya know my white fire tiger summoning cards getting hungry for fish right?"

Samekiba sweatdrops in slight fear to her threat "D-Did I say weird, I meant incredibly cute and awesome, just like Sora-chan..."

Sora then smiles "Thank you." she sees strange writing on the mural right under the fox "hmmm it's in swordsmen, release the divine nephilam for he shall end the third son of Satan..."

Just as she read that a blinding white light appeared nearly blinding both Sora and Samekiba.

Samekiba is holding his eyes in pain and yells "GAAAAAAH!"

When the light dies down, it reveals a young blonde laying face down on the ground, The young blonde man is no other than Naruto Uzumaki "nnn...I hurt worse than when I accidentally called Hebi-chan a bitch..."

Sora gains most her eyesight back and sees the young blond "Argh! My eyes...hmmm a swordsmen?"

Naruto stands up with a groan "ooooh...the fucks a swordsman?" he then spots Samekiba an instantly freaks out "AGH! THE HELL ARE YOU, ONE OF KISAME'S BROTHERS?!"

Samekiba just raised an eyebrow in confusion...not that he has eyebrows anyway "the fuck is a Kisame?"

Naruto just blinked a few times "...never mind..."he then looks around his surrounding and his confusion only grows "where are we? Last I remember I was in Konoha fighting that bastard demon and his army." He then spoke to his tenant the Kyuubi 'Tyra, you there...please Kami be there...'

Tyra then quickly replied to Naruto "Still here kit"

Naruto then sighed in relief 'Thank god'

Sora then spoke up "Where in the great forest of the swordsmen nation and a swordsmen is a being whose life-force is connected to their weapons if you're not a swordsmen what are you?" she asks questioningly at Naruto

Naruto then answered "I'm a human, specifically a shinobi"

Samekiba just looked at Naruto as if he was a bit crazy "Never heard of either"

Naruto just looked shocked "...fuck all kinds of duck" he then spoke to his mate 'Tyra...why am I getting the feeling something really fucked up happened?'

'I have the same feeling' she said with the same mild shock as Naruto.

Sora then proceeded to ask questions "Mind explaining what a human and a shinobi is?"

Naruto then scratched the back of his head a thinking of an answer "...Not really sure how to explain what a human is, never had to before...I guess, imagine a swordsman without all the powers connected to their weapon. and a Shinobi is a type of human that uses their life energy to manipulate the elements to form attacks, and specializes in assassinations and warfare." he explained to the best of his abilities

Sora then showed an interested expression, and her tail waged a bit "Wow a Shinobi Sounds like those violent monks in the Beastmen nation in the great snow mountains huh Samekiba"

Samekiba just shivers at the mention of those monks "Yeah...those weirdo's freak me out..."

Naruto just sweatdrops "O...k...before we compare me and my people to creepy monk animal men...would someone please tell me the date?"

Sora then answers Naruto's question "11014 A.C May 6th"

Naruto Just stares into space at the fact he's been sealed for over 9000 years

Samekiba waves a hand in front of Naruto's face "Uh...hello? Anyone home"

Naruto then finally started to speak "...N-nine thousand years...I...I'm 9000 years in the future..." his eyes roll to the back of his skull and he passes out with a thud onto the ground.

Samekiba and Sora just blinked a Samekiba was the first to talk "...Ok then...that just happened...so...think we can eat him?"

Sora just glared at Samekiba "No carry him and we can take him to the nearest town motel" she then started walking to the nearest town

Samekiba just huffs in annoyance "Dammit...why am I always carrying everything?" he then picks up Naruto and starts walking behind Sora.

They then get to a hotel after a few minutes of walking and rent a room and Naruto wakes up in bed with some bandages and sits up with a groan and sees Sora grinning at him seductively and Samekiba just leaning back on the door.

Sora keeps looking at Naruto with her seductive grin her tail swaying side to side "Glad to see you're awake you're welcome for healing your wounds"

Naruto: smiled at her "Thank you..." he then realizes something "Wait...who took my clothes off to but the bandages on me?"

Sora's grin just grew "Oh I did and I have to admit youve got a nice package"

Samekiba just sweatdrops and Sora's action "I wonder if it's too late to go out drinking..."

Naruto blushes Kyuubi red "WH-what?! y-you saw me naked?!" within his mind Tyra is laughing her ass off.

"O-Oh god kit I love this girl!" she said to Naruto through their mental link.

Sora then tossed Naruto his shirt and pants "Needed to do a full body exam to heal you"

Samekiba then stepped into the conversation "She spent extra time "examining" your crotch too. You're lucky I was in the same hotel room, or else she might have tried to make sure it still worked properly."

Naruto blushes deeper, and he mutters "Troublesome perverted pretty girls..." and the puts his orange vest and pants on.

Sora then hid her blush at Samekiba's comment "So what's your name blonde"

"Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki...Namikaze. But if anyone calls me by that name I'll beat your face in...I want nothing to do with that bastard...what are yours?" the blonde ninja asked

"Samekiba" Naruto stares at the sharkman "What? My parents were unimaginative idiots".

"And I'm Sora Sing, Historian extraordinaire" she does a little spin making her breast jiggle a bit an ends with a cute victory sign pose.

Samekiba facepalms at his friend's actions and Naruto smiles "Nice to meet you Sora-chan...So...it seems I'm stuck in the future ne?"

Sora blushed slightly at the word chan in her name "Yeah I guess so...hey ya wanna travel with us?"

Naruto just shrugs "I suppose I can...its not like anyone I know's alive anymore, and I suppose I can do worse for company than a pretty fox girl and a walking sushi stand"

Samekiba just grumbles an Sora brightly smiles "Sweet!" They then hear screaming outside an all of them look outside seeing three wolf bandits picking on a cute sheep woman an no one doing anything to help her.

The Sheepwoman was crying as one of the wolves groped her DD-cup breast "N-N-no please leave me alone! One of the wolves just squeezed her breast hard making her cry more "Oh shut it bitch!" while he was doing this the other wolf was pulling up her skirt to take off her panties

The other wolfman who was making sure no one bothers their fun says "Lets this be a lesson to anyone who messes with the black talon mercenaries"

Samekiba just scowls at the three wolves from the window "disgusting...damn mercs think they run this town"

Naruto growls down at them "fucking perverts...why is no one stopping them?"

Samekiba just spoke with a serious tone "most people don't care or are afraid...why, you wanna stop em?"

As soon as he said that Naruto is already up and moving to the window and jumps out "HOWS THIS FOR MESSING WITH YOU MUTT FACE!" he slams down on the one trying to take off the woman's panties and grabbing the one groping her and throwing him into the third wolfs back an kicked the wolf he slammed onto into the other two wolfmen.

The wolf that was thrown into the wolf watching the villager growled at Naruto "You idiotic swordsman ruining our fun!"

the lovely Sheepwoman then stood up dusting off her mini skirt an looks at Naruto with worry "T-Thank you sir but you should've stayed away I messed with them and I had to pay the price for it" Naruto looks at her an sees she's a black skinned bountiful Sheepwoman with black wool for a short top showing a bit of cleavage an a purple mini skirt with yellow lines on her face an cute horns on her head an straight black wool hair,

Naruto smiles at her "its ok miss, and no matter what you did, you don't deserve animals like these three fools doing something like THAT to you...now, as much as it pains me to stop talking to a beautiful woman like you, I must ask that you excuse me while I discipline these idiots" he then glares at the three wolves "now listen, I'm giving you three one chance to leave, take it or I turn you into rugs."

One of the wolves brings out a broadsword another brings out two old fashion style pistols and Lightning appears in the last wolfs hands, the one with lightning in his hands says grinning "You're dead swordsmen it's three on one!"

The Sheepwoman from before runs into the crowd an watches the fight as it begins with the wolf with the broadsword rushing Naruto and sends a vertical slash towards him, the wolf with the pistols appears behind Naruto and shoots two bullets at his back, And the wolf mage charges an attack in his hands

Naruto sighs holding the bridge of his nose "why must you knuckle draggers always insist on doing things the hard way..." he dodges the slash, grabs Wolf 1 and uses him to block the shots from Wolf 2 and snaps his neck , then takes his sword and throws it into wolf 2's neck killing him instantly, then turns to face wolf 3, a wide grin on his face "HIT ME WITH YOUR BEST SHOT MUTT!"

The last wolf glare directly at Naruto and screams "**LIGHTNING SPELL:LIGHTNING STREAM!**"And Shoots a torrent of lightning at Naruto.

Naruto chuckles, and coats his hand in lightning "thanks for this Kakashi-sensei. **RAIKIRI**!" Naruto rushes the wolf , using the lightning cutter technique to slash through the torrent of lightning, and buries his hand inside the wolfs chest, frying his heart and the wolf falls off of Naruto's arm dead on the floor an all the villagers cheer for Naruto's victory.

The Sheepwoman runs up to Naruto a smile of gratefulness on her face "Thank you you're a real strong swordsmen! What's your name?"

Naruto smiles back, and bows slightly "it was no trouble miss, my name is Naruto Uzumaki...and I'm not a swordsman. May I ask your name?"

"My name is a Fives an if you're not a swordsmen then what are you?" Fives asked our blonde hero

Naruto chuckles "me? I'm a Shinobi, an assassin and a soldier. But most of all, I'm human."

Fives tilts her head cutely in confusion "...What's a human? And by shinobi do you mean like the monks from the great snow mountains in Beastmen nation?"

Naruto shrugs "I don't know, I've never met one. But that's the second time I've heard them mentioned...I'm going to have to pay them a visit...and a human is basically a swordsman, but without the connection to a weapon. now, would you like me to walk you home miss, in case there are more of those idiots friends around?" he asked politely

Fives cringes a look of worry on her face "A-actually there will be more of them soon their lead by this man called Axe-hand jujango he's a very strong mercenary he has the town pay him and his gain for protection from his gang or else hell kill everyone here"

Naruto grew a serious expression "...well now...we can't have that can we? Where does this bastard hide out at, is it here in town, or somewhere nearby?"

Fives points north "he's held up in the town's mayor office just north of here"

they both hear running an see Sora running to Naruto with Samekiba when they stop Sora looks at Naruto with a excited look in her eyes "Naruto that was awesome!"

Samekiba had his arms crossed grinning "Haven't seen a fight like that in years kid!"

Naruto smiles at them "you Haven'r seen anything yet..." he then starts walking north and looks behind him "if you want a real show, follow me...Fives-chan, if you want, you're welcome to join us..." Samekiba an Sora then follow Naruto

Fives Nods an follows them, Sora grins an checks her card deck as they walk "Cant wait to get into some action now...which one to use"

Samekiba picks her up an places her over his shoulder "ooooh no, you aren't fighting any bandits tonight squirt. Let Blondie play hero all he wants" hearing this made Sora pout in disappointment.

Naruto stops, seeing the mayor's office "so tell me, fives-chan, are there any innocent people in there that you know of, or is it just gang members?"

"It's just nothing but bandits in there" Fives replied as the bandits guarding the mayor's office looked towards the group.

A bandit with a rifle looked at the group and said "Oi looky here a blonde swordsmen what you want?"

Another bandit smirked seeing the girls "Eh maybe he brought that sheep girl an half breed here for slave trading they've got decent sized tits" both fives an Sora shiver at the bandits perverted gleam an move back a bit with Samekiba seeing Naruto's expression.

Naruto glares at the bandits, crimson bleeding into his eyes, but keeps calm "I'm here to speak to Ax-hand Jujango...tell him if he isn't out here in 5 seconds him and everyone in that building are dead..."

theres a moment of silence for a while an the bandits laugh at naruto an one bandit aims his rifle at Naruto "yeah funny now die" the bandit fires at Naruto with the rifle an a splat and an explosion of blood are heard, and everyone stares at the blonde jinchuriki in shock.

Naruto is standing in the same spot, half his mouth blasted off, with a rifle bullet between his teeth "at? is tha de bes u an ooo?" (translation:what? is that the best you can do?)

He then crushes the bullet, and draws two Kunai an the hole in his mouth regenerates "i asked nicely, and you said no...now, im just going to have to kill you and drag the bastard out myself"he then blurs forward, stabbing bandit 1 in the heart killing him

Then over 20 bandits rush Naruto, an Naruto is dog piled by bandits, but sends them all flying away as a red aura begins to cover his body, taking on the shape of a fox, throwing kunai and impailing the bandits to a wall, and he growls "JUJANOG! GET OUT HERE NOW!"

Just then a big muscly bon villain looking mother fucker with an axe for a hand wearing some form of heavy metal armour walks out glaring at Naruto "An just who the fuck are you!" he ordered

Naruto glares at him "I AM NARUTO UZUMAKI, JINCHURIKI AND MATE TO THE KYUUBI NO KITSUNE, HUMAN AND SHINOBI OF KONOHAGAKURE NO SADO...AND I...AM YOUR DEATH!" he then rushes Jujanog, the aura forming claws on his hands.

* * *

><p><strong>And thats this chapter oh an by the way heres the four new races done by our favorite psycho Coduss<strong>

**Necros: Living skeletons, believed to be the resurrected dead of the distant past, before the other races game into being, but the Necros will never say for certain. No definite gender, only being identified through voice. Ruled by Nito, the first of the dead**

**Crystadons: generally peaceful beings made of living stone and gems, and able to manipulate them freely, making them grow from their bodies and any surface they touch. They live in a massive crystal sand desert that gets so hot almost nothing can survive being caught out in the sun, their city hidden inside a massive mountain. Ruled by the Crystadon Queen Jade**

**Swordsmen: Proud warriors whose weapons are tied to their souls, no two swordsmen's powers are alike. Most look down on the other races, especially the Beastmen, who are routinely enslaved by them as pets despite it being made Illegal by the King Senmaria**

**Beastmen/Beastwomen: A race of humanoid animals, with as many subspecies as there are of normal animals. The race is divided into 3 classes, Civilized, Tribal, and Feral. Civilized Beastmen are basically the same as the other races in how they dress and act, living in cities and villages, trading with other races. They are protected from swordsman slavers by numerous treaties. Slightly more numerous the the civilized Beastmen, Tribals are easy to recognize, mostly due to being naked as the day they were born, and having various painted on markings to show they're tribe and status in it. They live in small villages in huts in the forest and hillsides, or as wandering nomads on the plains. Rarely comes into civilized areas as they refuse to wear clothes, and are treated as savages, often raided and enslaved by other races. Ferals are purely wild beasts, serving only their instincts, living solitary lives in the wild and are unlikely to be in a town unless as a "pet" of a noble. The Civilized Beastmen answer to king Leo, while the tribals answer only to their individual chiefs, and the ferals to no one**


	4. Weapons an Magic

**Jman: Hey uh coduss problem**

**Coduss: *raises eyebrow* Oh? What is it?**

**Jman: Well...uh...Karin Uzumaki an Boa Hancock an Monet an Konan an a sexy Xenomorph girl an Shirahoshi an her daughter whos an OC an scarface101s OC want be in Naruto's harem an Tsume Inuzaka an Hana Inuzaka and Fem Kisame wanna be in Ichigo's harem**

**Coduss: *facepalms* I thought we agreed to keep them small and managable j...**

**Jman: Well what should i tell them Yes or No**

**Coduss: *hit by 11 different puppy dog eyes, crumbles instantly under the combined assault, sighs heavily, pinching the bridge of his nose* ...fine...**

**Monet: Ya!**

**Boa: Finally i get a man!**

**Karin: Thanks J-kun! *Kisses his cheek***

**Jman: *falls over passing out* C-c-coduss d-disclaimer...**

**Coduss:we dont own shit!**

**Anko: Oooooooooh boooooys**

**Jman: Um yeah Anko?**

**Coduss: *sweating* y-yes hebi-sama?**

**Anko:*summons Manda* you forgot to put my name in Foxy-kuns harem**

**Jman:...shit**

**Coduss: *pales worse than orochimaru* u-um...s-sorry?**

**Anko: 5...4...3...2...1**

***Jman an coduss run like hell as Anko an Manda chase them***

* * *

><p><em>Last time in Revelations Naruto Uzumaki found himself in a whole new time an loacations his era has ended an a new one has began he meets a fox girl named sora an a shark man named Samekiba an heads into a town to meet a sheepwoman named Fives about to get raped an saves her then heads to the rapists leaders base an killed most the bandits an is now fighting against their leader Axe hand Jujango a Jmaes bon villain looking motha fucka<em>

-Now back to the plot of the chapter-

As Naruto rushed Jujango aiming for a left hook to his face Jujango blocked Narutos punch an sent his own fist to Narutos temple,Naruto caught the fist an flipped Jujango onto his back an crush Jujango arm completly making Jujango scream for bloody murder.

Naruto kept his glare towards Jujango "now i dont mean to twist your arm about this" he then twist his arm hard "but i believe its time for you to apoligize to all the good people of this town, alright?"

Jujango then with his free axe hand goes to chop off narutos head with his axe hand but Naruto grabs the ax and tears it off his arm "now thats not very nice, you should be careful before you hurt someone!"

Jujango just had a look of pain an agony on his face "AAAAAAAH!" he Looks at naruto with fear in his eyes "W-WHAT AN WHO ARE YOU!?"

Naruto smiles "i told you baka...I am..." he raises Jujangos ax hand "YOUR DEATH!" he then slams the ax blade down on jujanog;s head spliting it in half.

Sora just looked at the scene amazed "w-wow naruto"

Fives just smiled "Nice work Naruto-kun"

Samekiba just clapped his hands an a certain demoness in narutos head said "Damn...Hebi-chans really rubbed off on you kit"

Naruto bows theatrically "thank you, thank you. i aim to please. so, what now that the big old bandit boss is dead?"

"well i guess we can go tell the townspeople that jujangos dead" Sora suggested

Samekiba then looked at jujangos corpse confused "i guess...strange though, i dont remember hearing about jujango taking over the group...weird..." shrugs as they walk back to town

Naruto shunshins to the top of a flag pole in the middle of town "ATTENTION TOWNSPEOPLE OF ALL RACES! I HAVE SOMETHING VERY IMPORTANT TO TELL YOU!" a crowd gathers around the flag pole "AX HAND JUJANGO IS NOW DEAD, AND THE BLACK TALON ARE DONE FOR!"

The entire town then cheered for Jujangos death an one civillian asked "Who are you Hero!"

Naruto smiles his signature megawatt smile "IM NARUTO UZUMAKI, SIXTH HOKAGE AND THE SECOND RIKUDO SENNIN!" The entire crowd cheers Narutos name over an over.

-in the distance-  
>A white Tigerman is looking towards the town in disgust espically naruto "feh damn kid killing jujango boss aint gonna be happy"He then walks away leaving in a small fire pillar.<p>

-back in the town-

Naruto is bowing like an actor on a stage, somehow staying on top of the pole "thank you, thank you, im here till thursday!all autographs are 3 gold a piece!" his eyes watch the burst of fire in the distance,an then speaks to tyra with the mental link 'you see that Tyra?...i think we had an unhappy audience member...'.

Samekiba chuckles "things are gonna start picking up around here with him around..." he sighs and slouches "there goes my dreams of being a lazy drifter for the rest of my life..." he crys anime tears.

Sora just chuckled "Oh come on Same-san you know you love a good fight once in awhile"

Tyra then says to Naruto Mentally 'Yeah an i doubt that unhappy member is alone'

Fives Glances in the direction of the fire but hides it an smiles at naruto "He really is an interesting man"

-Later that evening-

the entire town is celebrating Narutos victory,Fives is making stuffed creatures with wool magic as entertainment for the children* Sora is dancing with Narutos to the music being played by the band Samekiba is passed out at a bar drunker than tsunade on a bad day.

Naruto is smiling, slow dancing like a pro with sora "so, enjoying the celebration sora-chan? i certainly think its a lot nicer without the rampant gang attacks"

Sora is smiling as she dancing with Naruto "yeah im having a great time naruto-kun...tell me do you uh have a girlfriend" hearing that Naruto sees an image of him an Hinata.

The blonde jinchuriki looks down, eyes watered "i...i did...before i was sealed...she was the first person to ever say she loved me ya know? at...at least in that way...*sniff* shes...shes probably gone now though..."

Sora looks ashamend ear point down "o-o god im so sorry i had no idea"

Fives over on the other side of the party takes a break as the parents take their children home an she brings out a communication stone an samekiba sees this somehow becoming sober an decides to investegate.

Samekiba mentally says to himself 'a communication stone? now who could she be calling?' he then moves closer, as discretely as possible.

Naruto smiles at her "i-its ok...i dont doubt shes in kami's realm now, sitting and talking with my mom and all our other friends, watching me play hero again.." pulls her close and kisses her forehead "please dont be sad anymore sora-chan...it hurts seeing you like that..."

Fives was talking into the stone "Look boss im sorry i know jujango wasnt suppose to die like that vut his men-*Faint angry grumblin*-...Yes sir-*Faint grumbling*-Trust me this Naruto guy is real intresting ill give you anymore info i get on him Fives out " Turns off communication an samekiba gets suspicous of fives but decides not to say anything till further investigation

Sora blushes "O-okay N-Naruto-kun...listen i know this is sudden but...do you wanna go out sometime?"

Naruto blinks, then smiles "al-alright, if you're sure you wanna date an old man like me, im technically over 9000 ya know...you tell me win and where, and i swear i'll make it the best night of your life, alright?"

Samekiba hmms quietly, storing that info away for later and shuffles off to the other end of the bar, making sure to keep a wary eye on a certain sheep from now on.

Sora smiles at naruto "Alright Naruto-kun! tomorrow 8:00 pm on a boat in a lake!"

Naruto: *smiles back* deal, and it'll be a day you never forget, i swear

Sora nodded "Great...oh an Naruto we need to get you new cloths youres are all torn" up" Naruto looks down seeing his vest an pants are a bit mest up an by a bit we mean covered in cuts from his fight with rage.

Naruto sweatdrops "well, at least they're still here, onetime i got hit by a wind attack back in my time, i didnt even have my under wear after that, i had to run all the way back to the village naked...just imagine how embarrassing i looked...um, would you mind helping me tomorrow? im...uh...notorious about buying bad clothes" he then spoke to tyra saying 'she never has to know about the jumpsuit...'

Tyra just growled at the mention of Narutos old outfit 'oooooh god how i hated that thing'

Sora smiled "Sure thing Naru-kun"

Naruto nodded "alright" he then hears the music end, an sighs "i guess the nights over sora-chan, ready to go back to the hotel?"

Sora just pouted that the party was over "yeah" she then calls over to samekiba an fives "Hey! Same-san! fives-san! time to go to the hotel" Fives an Samekiba got up an started walking to the hotel with the group.

-The next day-

The entire group is out shopping at a items store Sora was going through different cloths handing them to Naruto to try on,  
>Fives is going through potions an other items with a Sharkman going through food glancing at her from time to time.<p>

Naruto was sweatdroping, holding a massive pile of outfits "s-sora-chan...i think we have enough...wanna go see how they look?"

"alright go into the changing room an ill tell you which is good an bad" the fox girl said to Naruto

Naruto nods and goes in into the changing room an picks out particular outfit "...oh this is precious..." he comes out wearing a skin tight green spandex jumpsuit with orange leg warmers "READY TO LEARN ABOUT THE FLAMES OF YOUTH SORA-CHAN!?"

Sora just hid behind a cloths rake in fear "OH FUCK NO! GO BACK IN THERE!"

Naruto runs back inside cackling, and comes back out wearing a tuxedo, with black gloves, a white under shirt, and a blood red tie "well this is fancy isnt it?"

Sora just shrugged "eh too fancy go back in there"

Naruto goes in and grabs the next outfit, freezes "...im not wearing this..."

"wear it pweeeease" she said an makes cute fox kit eyes an even though naruto couldn't see the eyes their power still affected him.

Naruto sighs "fine.." he comes out wearing a simple black and white top, and simple a black and white miniskirt, with a full blush on his face "i...i think you grabbed some clothes from the girls pile when you were digging through..." he then mentally said 'this underwear is uncomfortable...why did it have to go in my butt?'

Sora is Laughing her ass off "SAMEKIBA YOU OWE ME 40 GOLD PIECES! AHAHAHAHA"

Samekiba sprouted a tick mark "DAMMIT!"

Naruto is blushing red as fire "...c-can i go and change out of this now...please? you got your laugh out of this..."

Sora just wiped the tears out of her eyes from laughing "G-go ahead Naruto-kun"

Naruto goes back inside the changing room...tripping on an orange and blue jumpsuit someone threw in the floor, and falling with his skirt thrown up, showing sora his ass, dick, and balls barely hidden by a black thong "d-dammit..."

Sora falls over in a nosebleed an fives does the same thing as her, Naruto goes inside and changes into the final outfit, coming out in black hooded robes with small amounts of orange here and there, as well as armor plating made of a strange black metal, and a blank mask

Sora just gained a thinking pose "Hmmmmm loose the mask an put the hood down then we got youre new outfit"

Naruto takes the mask off and lowers the hood "alright" he then said to himself in relief 'at least she didnt pick the dress...' an yet he never noticing a little imp taking a package over to the shopkeeper and paying for it before sneaking over and hiding it in their bags.

"Alright after we get you a few copys of the outfit we need to get you some weapons an if you want some spell books" she said an Naruto grew a confused expression at the mention of spell books an tilts his head.

"spell books? whats wrong with my jutsu sora-chan?" Naruto asked

"well think about it Naruto some jutsu might not work on certain magic users so you'll need to up you're arsenal but before you choose magic you need to pick a class im a summoner i can use summoning cards to bring out powerful creatures to fight for me my favorite is belz hes an imp" she explained an the imp mentioned pops in and waves at naruto, chuckling at what his mistress had him do earlier and pops off in smoke.

"im a healer i use wool magic" Fives

"i use acid magic, nothing like seeing your enemy melt in a puddle of goo..." Samekiba said

"wool magic? that doesnt sound scary..." Naruto smiles "fits you perfectly Fives-can, you;re too cute to be scary" he said to fives

Samekiba glances at Fives an the mysterious sheepwoman said toe herself mentally 'if only you knew kid'

Sora then continued to explain magic "an a way to find your class is by using this *Hands Naruto a blank stone* Just place energy into the stone an it will tell you your magic ability's if your lucky you'll get two magic though its rare to have more than two"

Naruto takes the stone and pumps energy into it...and everyone is shocked the stone lets out a shock wave of pure evil, making many in the store fall to their knees crying seeing some unspeakable horror, but then unleashes a shock wave of pure good, burning away the evil taint, making everyone in the store forget the crippling fear and despair moments before, and feel happy and hopeful, the stone then is surrounded in a cyclone, freezing solid in a block of ice, which splits as a tree grows out of it, that immediately bursts into flames, followed by the stone being wrapped in chains from nowhere, and finally jerking out of narutos hand and slamming into the ground, smashing through the floor, and the ground underneath it, never stopping.

Samekiba was staring in shock as well was Sora an Fives,Naruto was staring at the hole "...did i mess up?" he asked

Sora was staring dumb shocked "N-Naruto that was 8 magic auras...two no ones even ever seen..." Fives had recorded the whole thing on her communication stone an quickly hides it.

Samekiba narrows eyes as he sees her hide the stone Naruto looks worried "i-is that a bad thing?" an then said to himself 'w-will people start hating and fearing me like back in konoha?'

Sora just smiled Hell no! its a great thing you know how rare it is to find a mage like that! an since you have assassin skills you're a night blade the rarest class in the world! everyone's gonna love this!"

Fives just grinned at naruto "you really are extrodinary"

Naruto grins widely "r-really? i guess thats cool...s-so...what am i supposed to do now i know what my magics are?"

"We go to the weapons an magic shop in the town an get you some weapons you can enchant an buy some spell books to learn new spells" Sora explained clearly

Naruto nods "alright, lead the way Sora-chan...kami if i didnt have you id be lost"

In Narutos head a certain demoness grunts 'gee love you too kit', Sora leads the group towards the weapons an magic shop an they start looking around an in the magic isle Sora is Tossing Naruto spell books for his magic affinity's, Fives was secretly reading a book on suffocation*

Samekibas eyebrow was twitching at fives care free an he mentally yelled 'Is she even trying to be discrete about this?!' she then turns a bit showing the title of the book saying suffocation of romance (jman: think of a 13th century twilight novel)

Samekiba just stared at fives an the book for a good solid minute then mentally said '...that settles it...she's evil'

Naruto was balancing a tower of books, swaying with each step "u-um...is this all?"

"Last one" she replies an tosses the last book on Light magic.

Naruto gets smacked in the face by the book and falls over, buried under books "ow...so abusive Sora-chan..."

Sora just chuckled "hmhmhm sorry" she then Looks at Fives book "new volume?" she asked then Fives tosses sora a spare book from her bag anSora catches it "thanks ill read it tonight" She uses a storage card to carry all the spell books an her new book

Samekiba just stares at both women '...all girls are evil...' he said to himself

Naruto just stands up from the books "Thank god for shadow clones...i reeeeeally dont wanna read all that...so, whats our next purchase?"

"Weapons" she said the group then walks to the weapons department of the storeonce they where their Sora was looking at different kinds of summoning cards Fives was looking at persian style daggers, Samekiba saw fives looking at the daggers an mentally yelled 'i knew it!'

Fives uses them to knit a little sweater from her wool an gives the sweater to a homeless kid who looks cold an helps him put it on an the kid just smiled an said "Thank you miss!" an leaves still smiling making Fives smile.

Samekiba just stared an said mentally '...ok...i feel really bad about that one...'

Naruto was digging through several weapons, picking some up and tossing them with a "No" and digging more, before finding a pair of Yataghan's and takes them "..i...i want these..."

"Alrig-WOAH!" She yelled seeing the yataghans one had a demonic hilt with a demon mouth with fangs on the end of it an horns on the side an the blade was made of some form of crimson metal. The other yataghan had a white hilt with a gold ring at the end of it an wings on the side an the blade of it was made of some white metal.

"Those look badass!" Sora exclaimed.

Naruto just looked at the yataghans "They...they just feel right...the others burned when i held them but these...its like they;re singing..."

Fives then walked over with two pistols one looked like the demonic yataghan the other looked like the angelic one "Hey Naruto the clerk just told me that these come with them" she then handed them to Naruto after he placed the swords in seathes an grasped the pistols.

"W-wow...they feel just like the yataghans" Naruto said

"Welp then lets buy them" Sora said an the group headed to the counter an bought they're supplies an headed off on their journey to god knows where..unknown to any of them they where being watched by two cloaked figures.

"Well you have to admit that blonde teens pretty surprising" said the shortest of the two.

"Oi we should keep an eye on them mate" said the tallest one with a australian accent an the two of them kept on following the group.

* * *

><p><strong>Jman:welp that ends this chapter hope to see you all next time by the way stay tuned for V2 of this story it will include a diffrent main character besides Naruto either Ichigo,Luffy,Blackstar,Natsu,Gohan,Oc or Dante<strong>


End file.
